<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be your galaxy, I'm about to fly by tailorstales_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309020">I'll be your galaxy, I'm about to fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11'>tailorstales_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, M/M, dystopian au, enjoy the babies, happy birthday mitsuru!!!, mitsusora, nsfw at the end, slightly nsfw mention, soft boyfriends, what the baby deserves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abitare nel Distretto del Tramonto significava non aver incontrato, nella propria vita, un fenomeno che, invece, rappresentava normalità in un altro luogo.<br/>Mitsuru, bloccato ora in un Distretto lontano dalla sua patria, quello della Notte, quasi scordò questa legge fondamentale dell'universo, e rimase incantato di fronte alla figura di Sora che scalpitava per la pioggia.</p><p>[...]<br/>Gli era sempre stato intimato che danzare così, inzuppandosi dalla testa ai piedi, poteva rivelarsi dannoso per la salute, e condurre, nei casi migliori, ad un leggero raffreddore. Ma Mitsuru, che i divieti insensati poco stavano al suo modo di vivere, non aveva mai avuto piacere a seguire la condotta di quell’intimazione, il suo corpo che scattava ancor prima che la sua mente potesse processare quanto stesse andando a fare.<br/>Con Sora accadde lo stesso: in una maniera che specchiava la sua infanzia, con una spontaneità tale che gli sembrava come essersi assopita e risvegliata di fronte all’altro.<br/>[...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Sora/Tenma Mitsuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be your galaxy, I'm about to fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficcina per il compleanno di Mitsuru, tratta da un dystopian au creato mesi fa con bub&lt;3 adoro questa storia tbh è un sacco soft, ma pesantuccia nei punti giusti, e per il compleanno di Mitsuru non potevo che scegliere un momento dolce ;_; il tutto accompagnato dalla fanart di bub che vi invito a vedere &lt;3<br/>Mi mancava scrivere di questi due, spero vi piaccia &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Potete trovare qui la fanart ispirata a questa storia!!!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>A</b>veva sollevato il capo in ascolto del suono che proveniva da fuori, oltre la finestra, Mitsuru che non aveva avuto modo di processare quanto stesse accadendo.</p><p>Sora stava creando qualche veleno, attento e meticoloso sul grande tavolo di legno del disordinato studio e Mitsuru, dalla sua vecchia poltrona, lo osservava attento cogliendo ogni delicato movimento dell’altro fino a quando un suono, all’apparenza quasi impercettibile, aveva riversato l’attenzione di entrambi su quello che accadeva oltre la finestra.</p><p>Pioggia.</p><p>Si trattava della pioggia, di tante e piccole gocce che prima lente e poi subito più veloci si riversavano dal cielo, producendo quella dolce melodia a contatto con le pietre delle strade.</p><p>Non era un qualcosa di nuovo, per lui, Mitsuru che, provenendo dal distretto della notte, aveva conosciuto lo scrosciante suono dell’acqua in tanti momenti della sua vita.</p><p>Ma per Sora era diverso, sicuramente.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo dal modo in cui abbandonò il suo lavoro, le ampolle che quasi rischiarono di riversare il contenuto sul legno del vecchio tavolo, impaziente al pari di un bambino che non poteva attendere oltre il comando di un adulto.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo dal modo in cui gli fece scendere le scale di corsa, trascinandolo per un polso e guidandolo in quell’intricato insieme di vecchi e grossi scalini che erano il luogo in cui Sora e Natsume si erano stabiliti anni addietro.</p><p>E avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo, Mitsuru che rimase incantato a guardarlo, dal modo in cui gli occhi azzurri di Sora quasi fecero una capriola alla vista della pioggia, il capo rivolto verso il cielo in un’espressione di magnificenza.</p><p>Apprese, conferma che già gli era giunta dai suoi modi, dall’adrenalina che palpabile gli impediva di stare immobile al suo posto, che Sora raramente aveva ammirato la pioggia. Era un evento raro, nel distretto del tramonto, il sole che quasi mai osava nascondersi dietro le nuvole per lasciare posto alla frescura data dall’acqua che il cielo piangeva sulla terra.</p><p>Sora l’aveva potuta osservare soltanto una volta, nella sua vita, ed era stato quando a malapena aveva memoria per ricordare la quotidianità della vita. Ma la pioggia gli era sempre piaciuta.</p><p>Dalle memorie che possedeva del fenomeno, da quanto aveva letto nei trattati di cui Natsume aveva riempito la casa, e dalle immagini che da quei tomi ricavava, a Sora la pioggia affascinava in una maniera paragonabile a quanto fosse attratto da ogni meraviglia della natura e Mitsuru, espressione piena di tenerezza, lo condusse in mezzo alla strada senza pensare ad una possibile conseguenza del suo gesto.</p><p>Gli era sempre stato intimato che danzare così, inzuppandosi dalla testa ai piedi, poteva rivelarsi dannoso per la salute, e condurre, nei casi migliori, ad un leggero raffreddore. Ma Mitsuru, che i divieti insensati poco stavano al suo modo di vivere, non aveva mai avuto piacere a seguire la condotta di quell’intimazione, il suo corpo che scattava ancor prima che la sua mente potesse processare quanto stesse andando a fare.</p><p>Con Sora accadde lo stesso: in una maniera che specchiava la sua infanzia, con una spontaneità tale che gli sembrava come essersi assopita e risvegliata di fronte all’altro.</p><p>Mitsuru lo trascinò con sé in mezzo alla strada, gli occhi diSora che brillavano più delle gemme di cui erano ricchi i mercati di quel distretto, più dei colori accesi delle pozioni e degli intrugli che Mitsuru aveva osservato senza sapere cosa fossero per davvero.</p><p>E seguì ogni suo gesto, mimando quanto Mitsuru stesse facendo.</p><p>Era una danza non scritta in nessun testo, tramandata soltanto da quella che era la natura più semplice e genuina dell’animo umano. Era pura felicità quella che Mitsuru stava inscenando in quel vicolo stretto e angusto, pura gioia quella che esprimeva in ogni passo di danza e Sora, seguendolo nella sua spontaneità, componeva con lui, sotto la pioggia, i passi di un ballo noto solo a loro, e di cui soltanto loro potevano decifrarne il significato.</p><p>Era divertente.</p><p>E meraviglioso potersi lasciar andare dopo giorni pesanti, più cupi, le ferite di Mitsuru che ancora pungevano contro i bendaggi ormai superflui, che Sora con cura si preoccupava però di cambiare e di stringere sul suo torso.</p><p>Era come se fossero nati per prendere la vita dal suo lato più leggero e bambino, guardandola con occhi di chi non aveva mai cessato di osservare il mondo quasi che ogni suo dono fosse un’infinita sorpresa.</p><p>Ed era in quello stesso modo che ora Mitsuru ammirava Sora, con quella stessa purezza che vedeva a sua volta riflessa negli occhi azzurri dell’altro, il giovane che non smetteva di fissarlo con un sorriso.</p><p>Era magnetico.</p><p>Aveva sempre saputo che Sora lo fosse, sin dal primo istante. Ma adesso, a vederlo ridere sotto la pioggia, le sue mani che si protendevano a prendere quelle di Mitsuru per trascinarlo nella sua danza, era forse ancora più impossibile voltarsi da un altro lato.</p><p>Non quando quella luce esisteva, e lo accarezzava con dolcezza. Non quando quelle dita si stringevano alle sue quasi timide, e gentili, i brividi che provava in quell’istante che non erano dovuti alla pioggia che scorreva lungo la sua pelle, oltrepassando le vesti e le bende.</p><p>Non quando Sora cominciò a ridere perché una goccia finì sugli occhi di Mitsuru che fu costretto come a bloccarsi, per un attimo, imprecando contro il cielo. Non quando la sua risata divertita si trasformò in un suono più dolce, più affezionato, e il viso dell’altro si protese contro il suo alla ricerca di un bacio, in un movimento che, per Mitsuru, era ancora tinto di colori nuovi, quasi fosse sempre la prima volta.</p><p>Non quando le labbra di Sora furono sulle sue ad invitarlo in un bacio, i loro corpi che subito trovarono la strada delle braccia dell’altro.</p><p>Era come sperimentarlo sempre quasi fosse appena accaduto, un gesto che Mitsuru avrebbe percepito sempre come nuovo, nella sua mente, quasi che ognuno possedesse un qualcosa di diverso, di speciale, che lo differenziava dai precedenti al punto da annullarsi, anche se per brevi istanti.</p><p>Sentì Sora premersi contro il suo corpo, ricercare una vicinanza fisica che in nessun altro modo poteva essere raggiunta se non in quello, le sue mani che andavano a posarsi sul viso di Mitsuru mentre la pioggia avvolgeva entrambi come una coperta.</p><p>Forse era il caso di rientrare, si ritrovò a pensare per un attimo, Sora che non osava lasciarlo andare. Ma durò il tempo di un battito di ciglia, quella sua impressione, il suo corpo che fu lesto ad intercettare quanto la sua mente ancora non aveva processato, come sempre accadeva sin dal primo istante in cui era venuto al mondo.</p><p>E decise quindi di seguire l’istinto e rimanere ancora in quel vicolo, a seguire il corso di quei baci a cui ne succedettero altri, alcuni dei quali si ruppero in risa impossibili da controllare. Mitsuru si ritrovò a specchiarsi negli occhi azzurri dell’altro, di un azzurro così intenso che nemmeno i gioielli avrebbero potuto eguagliare.</p><p>Fu un continuo vedersi riflesso nelle sue iridi, in quel pomeriggio, Sora che così felice non smetteva di cercarlo.</p><p>Per un altro bacio, per le sue attenzioni, per un continuo invito ad esplorarlo in modi che iniziavano a fare loro, bocca e mani che inesperte si muovevano le une sul corpo dell’altro a tracciarne ogni linea, ogni cicatrice, ogni singolo angolo che potevano raggiungere.</p><p>E non osò cancellare il contatto nemmeno una volta terminato, soltanto il sonno che poté frapporsi tra lui e il desiderio di godere di ogni attimo di Sora, di ogni immagine che gli regalava anche quando tranquillo dormiva sul suo petto, Mitsuru che gli si accoccolò contro mentre la pioggia guidava entrambi al riposo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>